Tadashi Reacts to Big Hero 6
by collegegirl21
Summary: When Tadashi runs towards the burning building to save Callaghan, he soon finds himself in a movie theater with his friends and family. Little do they know, they will see what will happen if Tadashi made it inside….
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Big Hero 6 fanfiction. Here are some disclaimers: I DO NOT own this story or these characters.

Disney, if you happen to read this, I know that this franchise belongs to you. Please don't sue me. This is, in my opinion, the best action movie Disney has ever made. This story is solely written as an AU.

That being said, I'm not going to write what happens in the movie word-for-word, because hopefully everyone has seen the movie before reading this. If you haven't seen the movie, then I highly recommend doing so before reading this story.

Enjoy! Hope you all like it.

* * *

Tadashi, Hiro, Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi found themselves in what appeared to be a movie theater. Tadashi felt himself panicking. Callaghan was still in the burning building! Hiro was bewildered and surprised. Aunt Cass and the others didn't know what just happened.

The big screen turned on and words appeared on the screen. Fred felt the need to read the message, as if he was the only person in the room who knew how to read.

"It says, 'Welcome. My name is Fate. I know the past, present, and future. I have brought you all here to make you aware of a future the Universe wants to prevent. You are here to witness the future that would have unfolded had I not brought you here," Fred read aloud. "Oh, so cool!"

"Might as well watch what he wants to show us," GoGo said, nonchalantly. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

Aunt Cass spoke up. "I don't think seeing the future is a good idea…" Her tone was uncertain.

"I think I know the gist of why we're here," Hiro said, a note of somberness in his tone. "We should stay."

"But Callaghan is still inside the SFIT building-" Tadashi said.

"Not to worry, Tadashi," Fate reassured. "Your time has paused. It will not resume until you leave."

"Wait, what?" Wasabi jumped. "An SFIT building is on fire?!"

"Rest assured, no one's been hurt in the fire, Wasabi. I give you my word," Fate said.

"In that case, I agree with Hiro and GoGo," Wasabi tone relaxed.

Tadashi sighed. "Okay." He turned to Aunt Cass. "What do you think?"

"I'm okay with it," Aunt Cass said. "If it's important, then I think we should take Fate's word for it."

"I think we're all in agreement?" Hiro acknowledged everyone in the room. No one protested. Hiro turned to the TV screen. "Fate, show us what you have to show us."

"This is where time left off before I brought you here," Fate said.

Tadashi and Hiro ran towards the SFIT building that was on fire. A girl ran out and told them that Callaghan is still inside the building that is currently burning. Tadashi sprinted towards the building. Hiro held him back by grabbing his arm.

 **"Tadashi, no!" Hiro protested.**

 **Tadashi looked at the building and back at Hiro. "Callaghan's still in there. Someone has to help!" Tadashi broke free of Hiro's grip. Hiro picked up Tadashi's hat that fell on the ground. Hiro was about to run after his brother until he flew back from a blast that knocked him off his feet. The building was consumed by a raging fire, making it impossible for a human being to survive. Hero screamed his brother's name.**

Tadashi felt extremely stupid and guilty. He felt stupid, because he got himself killed by trying to be a hero. He felt guilty, because he caused the people he loves so much grief. If he weren't here now, he'd be dead.

Everyone else had tears in their eyes. Hiro sat next to his brother and glared at him. Tadashi looked at his brother with an apologetic expression. Hiro's anger seemed to decrease as a result.

"What. On. Earth. Were. You. Thinking?" Aunt Cass drawled out each word. "Never be a hero in emergency situations like that!"

"I couldn't just let a man die, much less my professor who's been a mentor to me," Tadashi defended himself.

"I don't care. Callaghan is a grown man. You are a young man with your whole life ahead of you. You mean more to me than Callaghan," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro couldn't help thinking that her words were a little cold, but he agreed with her. If he had to choose between Callaghan or his brother, he would choose his brother. Tadashi and Aunt Cass are all that's left of his family.

 **The next scene shows Hiro sitting in his room, looking dejected and withdrawn. Aunt Cass came in, trying to get him to smile by telling him a funny story. Aunt Cass tells him that SFIT said that he could still register for the semester. As Aunt Cass leaves, Hiro throws the letter in the trash.**

Tadashi looked at the screen, his heart filled with worry for his brother. Hiro wanted to go to SFIT more than anything. Now Hiro was too upset to leave his room. Tadashi looked at Hiro sitting next to him. Hiro looked a little guilty about being unable to get over his depression. Tadashi let his instincts do the talking and put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro looked up at him with a curious expression on his face. Tadashi gave him a reassuring half-smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you," Tadashi told Hiro.

"Good," Hiro said, feeling better.

 **Hiro picks up an action figure and the bottom part of it falls on his foot. Hiro grabbed his foot and groaned, "Ow!"**

 **Baymax activated himself and slowly walked towards Hiro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sorry about the writing errors. I meant to write the movie parts in bold print and the comments weren't touched.

Chapter 2

 **Baymax approaches Hiro slowly. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."**

 **"Hey, Baymax. I didn't know you were still… active," Hiro said.**

 **"What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.**

 **"I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine," Hiro said, indifferently.**

 **"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax said, ignoring the last part of Hiro's answer.**

 **"A zero. I'm okay. You can shrink now," Hiro walks up to Baymax.**

 **"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax said, persistently.**

 **"I'm fine…" Hiro trips and falls between his bed and dresser.**

Everyone, except Hiro, laughs at the scene. The tension is finally gone from the atmosphere.

"This should be good," Fred laughed.

 **"You have fallen," Baymax said, pointing out the obvious.**

 **"You think?" Hiro said, sarcastically. Hiro reaches up to a shelf above his dresser. The shelf breaks and toys fall one by one on Hiro. Each time, Baymax says, "On the scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"**

Hiro groaned and rolled his eyes. This is not something he enjoyed watching himself do: making himself look like an idiot.

Tadashi cringed at the screen. That had to hurt. It was funny seeing Hiro be so dramatic.

 **"Zero," Hiro answered, stubbornly.**

 **"It is alright to cry," Baymax said, picking Hiro up. "Crying is a natural response to pain."**

 **"I'm not crying," Hiro protested.**

 **"I will scan you for injuries," Baymax said.**

 **"Don't scan me," Hiro said, pointing at Baymax.**

 **"Scan complete," Baymax said, ignoring Hiro.**

 **"Unbelievable," Hiro muttered.**

 **"You have no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings. Diagnosis: puberty," Baymax said.**

Everyone laughed at that.

"Tadashi, you didn't teach Baymax the birds and the bees, right?" Fred guffawed.

"I programmed him to know all about that stuff," Tadashi said. "He just might bring it up since Hiro's 14." Tadashi joked, wiping tears from his eyes.

Hiro punched his brother's shoulder playfully.

 **"What?" Hiro burst out. "Time to shrink now."**

 **"You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and-"**

 **"Thank you! That's enough," Hiro climbed onto Baymax, trying to get him to shrink.**

 **"You may experience powerful urges," Baymax continued.**

"Oh, God. That's embarrassing," Wasabi said.

"No kidding," Hiro said, blushing. So far he wasn't liking the future.

"Don't feel bad," Fred said. "Everyone has to learn about this. It's even worse having "the talk" with your parents."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I had to teach both of them," Aunt Cass pointed at Tadashi and Hiro. "Both of them blushed until their faces were as red as tomatoes. It's harder for women to talk to boys about this."

 **Hiro tries to shove Baymax in his case.**

 **"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care," Baymax informs Hiro.**

 **"I'm satisfied with my-" Hiro said, impatiently. Hiro falls off of Baymax next to his bed. Hiro sees something moving in the pocket of a hoodie underneath his bed. He takes it out and sees that it's one of his microbots.**

"How in the-" Hiro started. "All my microbots are in the SFIT building that burnt down. How is that one still working?"

Tadashi looked at Hiro, wondering the same thing. "There must be something wrong with it."

 **"The thing is attracted to other microbots, but they were destroyed in the fire," Hiro put his microbot in a small case. "Dumb thing's broken."**

Tadashi thought about Hiro's last comment and realized it couldn't be broken if it was still moving. Something was wrong, Tadashi could feel it in his gut.

 **"You're robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax stated.**

 **"Why don't you find out where it's trying to go?" Hiro asked, sarcastically.**

 **"Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?"**

 **"Absolutely," Hiro said, his tone still sarcastic.**

"Oh, no," Tadashi facepalmed.

"You didn't program him to recognize sarcasm, did you?" Hiro paled.

"I didn't even think about communication skills," Tadashi said. "I'll have to remember that when we get back to our time."

 **Hiro heard the door to the cafe open and close. "Baymax?" he asked. He walks over to his window and sees Baymax walking in the street. "What?!" he panicked. Hiro runs through the house and cafe, getting his socks and shoes on as he ran. He bumps into Aunt Cass.**

 **"Hiro?" Aunt Cass looked confused.**

 **"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Hiro said, holding his hand up. "Wow, you're up."**

 **"I figured it was time," Hiro said, feigning excitement.**

 **"Are you registering for school?" she asks.**

 **"Yes. Thought about what you said. It really inspired me," Hiro said, forcing a smile to hide his anxiety.**

 **"Honey, that's so great!" Aunt Cass pulls him into a tight hug.**

 **Hiro immediately bolts out the door when she walks away. Hiro frantically tries to catch up with Baymax.**

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth, Hiro?" Aunt Cass asks.

"I guess it might sound crazy if I tried to explain. I was also in a rush, so I couldn't tell you the full story," Hiro said.

"Just don't lie to me, young man," Aunt Cass scolded.

 **Hiro chases Baymax through the city and into an alley where he slips. A cat meowed in pain when Hiro slipped out of the screen's view.**

"What is it about cats and alleys?" Honey Lemon asked.

 **Hiro runs over to Baymax, who's standing in front of a warehouse. "Baymax, what are you doing?" Hiro asks, out of breath.**

 **"I have found where your tiny robot is trying to go," Baymax said.**

 **"I told you it's broken. It's not trying to go-" Hiro cuts off. The microbot keeps pointing at the entrance of the warehouse.**

 **Hiro sees that the warehouse is locked. Baymax points upward. "There is a window."**

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Aunt Cass said, biting her nails nervously.

"I don't like where this is heading. I have a bad feeling and it's getting worse and worse by the second," Tadashi muttered.

"Please don't fall. Please don't fall…" Honey Lemon whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **"Please exercise caution. A fall from this height can cause physical harm," Baymax warned.**

 **Hiro climbs through the window. The microbot continues to point somewhere in the warehouse.**

 **Baymax tries to squeeze through. "Oh, no."**

 **"Shhh!" Hiro says.**

 **"Excuse me while I let out some air," Baymax starts to deflate himself loudly.**

 **"Are you done?" Hiro asks.**

 **"It will take me a moment to re-inflate," Baymax said.**

 **"Just keep it down," Hiro whispered.**

 **Hiro walks through the warehouse and finds machines still on. He looks around and sees that the machines are making more microbots.**

"So that's why that one microbot is still active!" Hiro exclaimed. "That makes perfect sense!"

"The question is: Who's making these new microbots?" Tadashi asked.

"I bet it's a supervillain," Fred said, aloud.

"That's comic book stuff, Fred. Not real life," GoGo said, sharply.

 **"Hiro?" Baymax sneaks up on Hiro.**

 **Hiro screams, clearly startled. "You gave me a heart attack!"**

"Baymax doesn't understand expressions," Tadashi put his head in his hands.

"Gee, I had no idea," Hiro said, his tone sarcastic and dramatic.

 **"My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear," Baymax held his hands up.**

 **"It's just an expression!" Hiro yelled.**

Tadashi looked a little scared for a moment when Baymax turned on his defibrillators. Then again, being protective over his brother is instinctual when said brother gets himself into dangerous situations. Tadashi always figured that keeping a tracking device on his brother's hoodie would help keep Tadashi informed of where his brother is. That's how he managed to find his brother after the bot fight.

 **The microbots started to fly into the air behind Hiro. Hiro's eyes widened as he turned around.**

 **"Oh, no," Baymax said.**

"I am on the edge of my seat," Wasabi said, looking as if he was watching a horror movie.

 **"Run!" Hiro ran and turned around to see if Baymax was following. "Oh, come on!"**

 **"I am not fast," Baymax stated.**

 **"No kidding," Hiro grabbed Baymax's arm.**

 **Hiro and Baymax run to the front entrance and Hiro kicks it as hard as he can. "Kick it! Punch it!" Baymax does so feebly. Hiro groans in frustration. The microbots chase Hiro and Baymax.**

 **"Go. Go!" Hiro yells. Hiro and Baymax run as fast as they can through the warehouse. A man in a mask is riding on the microbots.**

Tadashi didn't realize he was holding his breath. His fear for his brother's safety increased by the second. If Tadashi was worried, Aunt Cass was probably about ready to have a heart attack.

Everyone else in the room looked at the screen with awe. They were amazed, because they've never seen a masked villain in real life. They were also anxious, because Hiro could get hurt if he didn't make it out of the warehouse.

 **Hiro and Baymax run to the window. Baymax gets stuck while trying to fit through. Hiro turns around and sees the masked man walking slowly towards him. The window flips and now Hiro is hanging from Baymax's leg outside the window.**

Everyone gasps at the sight of Hiro hanging over the window's edge. Tadashi felt his anxiety getting out of control. Please stay alive, Tadashi thought. Tadashi didn't want to think about what he would do if his little brother died.

 **The microbots pushed Baymax and Hiro off the window and both of them plummeted down to the ground. Baymax wrapped himself around Hiro protectively. Both of them landed on the ground, cause neither of them harm. Hiro spoke, "Let's go! Hurry!"**

"Oh, thank God," Aunt Cass sighed in relief.

Everyone else silently agreed. Hiro couldn't help thinking of how much fun that would be.

Tadashi noticed the look on his face. "Don't even think about it, Hiro." he warned.

"What? I didn't say anything," Hiro defended.

"Your face spoke volumes," Tadashi growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The scene changes to see Hiro and Baymax in the Police Department.**

" **All right, let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you, with an army of of miniature flying robots," the police officer said, utterly bored.**

" **Microbots," Hiro corrected.**

 **The police officer writes it down.**

" **He was controlling them telepathically by with a neurocranial transmitter," Hiro explained.**

"I don't think you know how crazy that sounds from the officer's point of view," Tadashi laughed.

"I have no idea what I was thinking in this timeline," Hiro said.

"If I didn't have robotic geniuses for nephews, I'd probably think such advanced technology is impossible," Aunt Cass commented.

"That is why I am such a science enthusiast. I like to make the impossible into reality," Fred said.

"If it's impossible, then it's not actually science," Honey Lemon said.

" **So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you and your balloon man," the officer said.**

Everyone laughed at the officer's indifferent tone. The way he summed up the incident sounded hilarious.

 **Baymax took a piece of tape and started to cover the holes on his arms. Whenever his arms were filled with air, a hole would start releasing air. The officer pushed the tape closer to Baymax. "Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?"**

" **No, I thought they were all destroyed!" Hiro said. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there, too." Hiro turned to Baymax. "Tell him."**

" **Yes, officer. He's telling the tru…" Baymax trailed off.**

" **What the… what's wrong with you?" Hiro asked.**

" **Low battery," Baymax answered.**

"He sounds like he's drunk," GoGo said.

"He does, doesn't he?" Tadashi said.

" **Kid, how about we call your parents and get them down here?" The officer said.**

" **What?" Hiro exclaimed.**

 **When the officer turns and comes back to the window, Hiro and Baymax are already gone.**

" **I gotta get you to your charging station," Hiro said to Baymax. Baymax falls over and Hiro catches him. "Can you walk?"**

" **I will scan you now. Scan complete," Baymax said, giddily. "Healthcare."**

Everyone laughs at Baymax's behavior. Tadashi made a mental note to upgrade Baymax in order to give people a heads up about the low battery.

 **Hiro sneaks through the front door. "If my aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?"**

" **We jumped out a window," Baymax said, loudly.**

" **No! Quiet!" Hiro put his hands over Baymax's mouth.**

" **We jumped out a window…"**

" **You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass." Hiro shushed Baymax. Baymax repeated the action.**

 **Baymax tried to take a step, but fell head-first on the first stair.**

" **Hiro?" Aunt Cass called. "You home, sweetie?"**

" **That's right," Hiro answered.**

" **I thought I heard you. Hi," Aunt Cass smiles at Hiro.**

" **Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, forcing a smile to hide his anxiety.**

" **Look at my little college man. And wings are almost ready," She says.**

" **Whee!" Baymax cheers.**

There was a chorus of laughter around the room. Baymax is definitely a fun watch.

"We should video tape Baymax when he's like this and put it on Youtube," Fred said. Everyone laughed at his joke.

"That would probably get 1 million views in a day," GoGo agreed.

"It's too funny," Wassabi said, laughing.

 **After telling his aunt that he has a lot of homework to do, she tells him to take a plate upstairs. Hiro rushes upstairs to find Baymax petting Moshi, the cat. Hiro puts Baymax in his charging station and collapses on his bed. Hiro looks at his microbot and is confused about what he went through.**

" **Tadashi," Baymax said.**

Tadashi perked up when Baymax said his name.

" **What?" Hiro asked.**

" **Tadashi," Baymax repeated, looking at Tadashi's bed.**

" **Tadashi's gone," Hiro said, sounding depressed. Hiro walks over to the screen, separating Tadashi's side of the room and Hiro's.**

A huge wave of guilt came over Tadashi. It was his fault that his brother was so depressed. Tadashi looked down at his brother sitting next to him. Tadashi could see numerous emotions in his brother's face, such as sadness, relief that this future doesn't have to happen, and pity for his future counterpart.

Everyone in the crowd felt concern for Hiro. Everyone else seemed to have moved on with their lives, except Hiro. It goes without saying that Hiro was the most affected by Tadashi's death.

" **When will he return?" Baymax asked.**

" **He's dead, Baymax," Hiro said, while closing the screen. Hiro leaned his head against the wall, his emotional pain evident in his body language.**

" **Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a full life," Baymax said, confused.**

" **Yeah, he should have," Hiro said, quietly. "But there was a fire and… now he's gone."**

Tadashi felt a warm feeling in his chest when he listened to his brother talk about him. Tadashi knows that Hiro loves him. Tadashi always felt happy about how close he and his brother are. Hiro always seems happy to have him around.

Aunt Cass looked at the screen with unshed tears in her eyes. She loves her nephews so much. Seeing how much Hiro loves and misses his brother made her emotional. Aunt Cass couldn't help thinking that all families should be this close.

" **Tadashi is here," Baymax said.**

Everyone looked shocked. What did Baymax mean by that?

" **No," Hiro argued. "People keep saying he's not really gone. As long as I remember him. It still hurts."**

"Please promise us all that you won't run into that fire, Tadashi," GoGo said, trying to hide the tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat.

"This future is bringing out the feels," Wassabi said. "Feels that I don't want to experience."

Honey Lemon started wiping away at her eyes that were now filled with tears. She really cares about Hiro and Tadashi and to see Hiro in so much pain broke her heart in two.

" **I see no sign of physical injury," Baymax said.**

" **It's a different kind of hurt," Hiro murmured.**

" **You are my patient. I would like to help," Baymax offered.**

" **You can't fix this, buddy," Hiro said. Hiro turns around to look at Baymax. "What are you doing?"**

" **I am downloading a database on personal loss," Baymax answered. "Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now."**

" **No, no, no. Don't do that," Hiro protested.**

"Why don't you want us to help?" Fred asked.

"I guess I just didn't want anyone to worry about me," Hiro answered, unsure.

"That pretty ironic, since you spent weeks in your room and refused to talk to anybody," GoGo said. "I mean, how can we not worry about you when you're this depressed?"

" **Your friends have been contacted," Baymax told him.**

" **Unbelievable," Hiro muttered.**

"You sound so much like your brother. You two are a lot alike. No wonder you guys get along," Honey Lemon said.

Hiro and Tadashi inwardly smiled at the comment.

 **Baymax comes up behind Hiro and hugs him. "Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance." Baymax said.**

" **I'm okay. Really," Hiro said, stubbornly.**

"No, you're not," GoGo said.

" **You will be alright," Baymax reassured. "There, there." Baymax said, patting Hiro's head.**

Tadashi smiled at the screen. He knew that Hiro would like Baymax. Tadashi felt glad and relieved to know that if anything happened to him, Baymax would be there to help Hiro. Tadashi felt pride in his success of creating Baymax. Seeing Hiro and Baymax become friends makes the feeling even stronger.

" **Thanks, Baymax," Hiro said, his tone softer and happier.**

" **I am sorry about the fire," Baymax said, sincerely.**

" **It's okay. It was an accident," Hiro started speaking and then a thought occurred to him. "Unless it wasn't…"**

"What? Why would you think it wasn't an accident?" Tadashi asked.

"I don't know. This is all one big mystery to me," Hiro said. Hiro couldn't help feeling angry at the idea of someone deliberately hurting his brother. Hiro loves Tadashi and wants him to live a long, healthy, and happy life. The thought of anyone taking that away from his brother made him feel white-hot hatred for whoever the perpetrator is.

" **At the showcase, that guy in the mask stole my microbots. And… then set the fire to cover his tracks. He's responsible for Tadashi!" Hiro's tone became furious. "We gotta catch that guy."**

Tadashi groaned. "Don't tell me you're going to put yourself in danger again, Hiro."

"This is the future. Or… we're the alternate timeline. I don't know, but I have no control over this. If a certain brother of mine hadn't run into the burning building, this wouldn't have happened... or will happen," Hiro defended.

"He's got you there," Fred pointed out.

"Thanks, Fred," Tadashi muttered, sarcastically.

 **Hiro and Baymax sneak through the house and past Aunt Cass, who was watching a horror movie. Hiro pulled him along down the stairs.**

" **If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades," Hiro told Baymax while scanning him.**

" **Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.**

" **Absolutely," Hiro said.**

Tadashi felt torn between concern and gratitude towards Hiro. He was concerned, because he doesn't want to see Hiro in danger. At the same time, he felt grateful that Hiro is willing to bring his murderer to justice, even if it prevents other people from getting hurt or killed.

Tadashi whispered so only Hiro could understand, "Please be safe, Hiro."

Hiro heard his brother's words and felt grateful that his brother is still with him. Seeing the future makes him glad that there's now a chance to prevent Tadashi from dying.

 **Hiro watched videos on fighting strategies and created designs to make Baymax stronger. Hiro upgraded Baymax's fighting abilities and created armor for Baymax's safety.**

" **I have some concerns," Baymax said, honestly. "This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design."**

" **That's kind of the idea, buddy," Hiro laughed. "You look sick."**

" **I cannot be sick. I am a robot," Baymax contradicted.**

"I don't think that's what you meant," Fred joked.

"I'll have to teach him to not take expressions literally," Tadashi said.

" **It's just an expression," Hiro held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.**

" **Data transfer complete," the computer announced.**

 **Hiro took out a red data chip and drew a skull on it with a white marker. Hiro went to put the data chip inside Baymax's data port, but he hesitated when he saw Tadashi's name on the green data chip. Hiro inserted the red data chip and stood in front of Baymax.**

" **I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion," Baymax said.**

" **You wanna keep me healthy, don't you?" Hiro said. "Punch this." Hiro held up a piece of wood. Baymax obliged Hiro's orders. "Yes! Hammerfist! Sidekick! Knifehand! Back kick! Gummy bears!"**

Tadashi looked confused. "Gummy bears?"

"What can I say? Gummy bears are my favorite snack," Hiro said.

 **When Baymax and Hiro finish training, they bow to each other. "Yeah! Fist bump!" Hiro holds out his fist for Baymax to bump.**

"' **Fist bump' is not in my fighting database," Baymax says.**

" **This isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes when they're excited or pumped up," Hiro tells Baymax.**

 **As Hiro teaches Baymax how to fist bump, Hiro looks a lot happier than he did earlier. Hiro leads Baymax out of the garage to go look for the guy in the mask. They both walk back to the warehouse where they first saw the man in the mask, but they do not know that they are being followed by someone driving a car.**

"This is going to go horribly wrong, isn't it?" Wassabi said.

"Please don't say that. I've already eaten enough due to stress eating already. If I keep this up, I'm going to be overweight," Aunt Cass said.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Hiro," GoGo said, rhetorically.

"I have no control over this," Hiro retorted.

"That, my friend, is a rhetorical statement," GoGo said.

"Whatever," Hiro muttered.

 **Hiro and Baymax show up at the warehouse. Baymax walks up to the front entrance door and kicks it open.**

" **Get him, Baymax!" Hiro says, pointing in the warehouse that is now vacant.**

"What the…" Hiro said. "He moved all of his equipment out of the warehouse? That was fast."

"Who was following you? That's what I want to know," Tadashi said.

"I don't think that's hard to figure out," Honey Lemon said.

Tadashi understood her implication. "I figured that it would be the man in the mask, but who is the man behind the mask?"

"I think it's Alistair Krei," Fred suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Tadashi asked.

"Krei wanted Hiro's microbots to sell for his company, he tried to steal it during the showcase, and he manipulated Hiro by tempting him with money, but it didn't work. Callaghan did warn you that Krei will do anything to get what he wants, Hiro. You are now an obstacle that he wants to get rid of," Fred theorized.

"Wow, I never knew that you were secretly a forensic psychologist," GoGo said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Fred didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "I just might consider that field…"

"I was being sarcastic! You read way too many comic books!" GoGo threw her hands up in the air.

Hiro rolled his eyes, but he could help thinking that Fred's theory kind of made sense, but Krei is too famous to pull off being an evil villain.

 **Hiro follows the direction that his microbot is pointing to. Hiro jogs to his destination with Baymax in tow. Hiro's attention is so focused on the microbot that his doesn't see that he's about to fall in the river below.**

" **Always wait one hour after eating before going swimming," Baymax said, grabbing Hiro's hoodie in order to prevent him from falling.**

 **The microbot breaks free of the small case and Hiro reaches out to try to catch it. "Hey!" The microbot disappears. A figure can be seen in the fog above the river. Hiro squints to see what it is.**

"It's him, isn't it?" Tadashi said, knowing the answer. His worry for his brother has reared it's head and is now threatening a heart attack. Tadashi was convinced that Hiro enjoyed getting himself into dangerous situations. That was part of the reason why Tadashi felt the need to make sure he's safe all the time. Having a reckless little brother tended to make him anxious.

 **The man in the mask rode on top of the microbots and reached the docks. Hiro and Baymax quickly found a hiding place as they observed the man behind the mask.**

" **Your heart rate has increased dramatic-" Baymax was cut off by Hiro.**

" **Shh!" Hiro said. "Okay, Baymax. Time to use those upgrades."**

"No, it's time to get the heck out of there!" Aunt Cass contradicted.

 **A car's headlights came into view. Hiro and Baymax couldn't make out who it is until the headlights turned off to reveal Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred as the passengers.**

" **Hiro?" Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred said in unison.**

" **No, no, no!" Hiro panicked. "Get out of here! Go!"**

" **Dude, what are you doing out here?"**

" **Nothing! Just out for a walk," Hiro lied. "It helps my pubescent mood swings."**

"You are a terrible liar," GoGo said. "Your tell is so easy to pick up on."

" **Is that Baymax?" Wasabi asked.**

" **Yeah, but you really-" Hiro said, desperately.**

" **Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?" GoGo asked.**

" **I also know karate," Baymax said.**

" **You guys need to go," Hiro said, clearly stressed.**

" **No, don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you," Honey said, kindly. Fred stood next her, looking sad and concerned. "That's why Baymax called us."**

"Thank you, guys," Tadashi turned to his friends. "I appreciate that you're willing to help Hiro." Tadashi gave them all a grateful smile.

"We're always here for both of you," Honey Lemon said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks," Hiro said, sincerity in his tone.

" **Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones," Baymax informed everyone. "Who would like to share their feelings first?"**

" **I'll go. Okay. My name is Fred and it's been thirty days since my last-" Fred cut off in alarm. "Holy mother of Megazon!"**

 **The man in the mask used the microbots, preparing to throw a giant crate at the group of friends.**

" **Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked.**

"No," Tadashi answered the screen.

 **Honey Lemon took out her phone to take a picture. The flash of the picture being taken broke the kabuki man's focus. The man in the mask throws the crate. Wassabi cried out like a girl while Baymax held the crate up to save the group.**

 **As everyone ran for the car, Hiro yells. "Baymax, get him!"**

 **Gogo pulls Hiro into the car. Everyone looks up and sees Baymax flying towards them. Baymax lands through the roof window in the car, half in and half out. Wassabi puts the car in reverse and starts driving away from the man in the mask.**

" **Hiro. Explanation. Now," GoGo demanded.**

" **He stole my microbots. He started the fire. I don't know who he is," Hiro said. "Baymax, palm-heel strike!"**

 **Baymax obeyed and fought off the microbots. As a result the car was immediately driving forward and putting distance between them and the masked man.**

" **Hard left!" Gogo demanded.**

 **Fred observed the masked man chasing them. "That mask, black suit," Fred pointed out. "We're under attack from a super villain, people!"**

 **Wassabi suddenly stops the car.**

" **Why are we stopped?" GoGo demanded.**

" **The light's red!" Wassabi yelled.**

" **There are no red lights in a car chase!" GoGo said, raising her voice.**

 **Wassabi immediately starts moving when the light turns green. "Why is he trying to kill us?" Wassabi leans out the window and addresses the masked man. "Why are you trying to kill us?"**

Tadashi was on the edge of his seat. It's bad enough that Hiro is in danger, but seeing all of his friends in danger made his heart beat out of his chest.

" **It's classic villain," Fred answered. "We've seen too much!"**

" **Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know he's trying to kill us," Honey Lemon said.**

" **Car!" Fred screamed. The man in the mask threw a car in their direction.**

" **He's trying to kill us!" Honey Lemon backtracked, fearfully.**

Everyone laughed, despite the tension in the room. Tadashi held his breath. He doesn't want to see his friends or his little brother get killed.

" **Did you just put your blinker on?" GoGo asked.**

" **You have to indicate your turn," Wassabi defended. "It's the law!"**

GoGo glared at Wassabi.

Wassabi shrank in his seat. "What? It is the law."

"Why would the law matter when your own life is on the line?" GoGo scolded.

" **That's. It," GoGo drawled, taking out her gum and sitting on Wassabi's seat, taking over the wheel. GoGo floored the gas pedal and glared at the masked man who attempted to cut them off. GoGo made a hard right turn, which caused the car to swerve uphill. Gogo made another turn and drove as fast as she could to safety. The man in the mask appeared in front of her again. Gogo managed to turn the car sideways to make the car fly onto the bridge above them.**

"That is some sick driving, GoGo," Fred complimented.

"Thank you," GoGo said.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Hiro said.

"GoGo, please don't," Tadashi rolled his eyes at Hiro.

" **Stop the car! Baymax and I can take this guy!" Hiro said, confidently. Hiro climbs into the shotgun seat and leans against the door. The door falls off the hinges, causing Hiro to fall out of the car.**

"Hiro!" Tadashi screamed in alarm, fearing that his brother had just fallen to his death. Tadashi felt his heart jump into his throat.

"NO!" Aunt Cass screams.

 **Hiro's face is just inches away from death when his fall suddenly stops. Hiro looks up and sees that Baymax caught him.**

" **Seat belts save lives. Buckle up every time," Baymax fastens Hiro's seatbelt.**

"Oh, thank God!" Tadashi releases the breath he had been holding.

 **GoGo continues driving as the microbots appear underneath the car. The microbots surround them, trying to trap them. The car bursts through the microbots at top speed until they find themselves submerged in the river. Baymax takes his armor off and has everyone hold onto him as he slowly floats to the surface. Everyone shivered, coughed, and gasped for breath.**

" **We should get out of here," Hiro says.**

" **I know a place," Fred says.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **The group walks together on a sidewalk, shivering and unable to get warm.**

 **Fred walks up the front steps to a giant mansion. "Fred. Where are you going?"**

 **Fred hesitates, but picks up on the confusion emanating from the group. "Welcome to mi casa. That's French for 'front door'"**

"Fred, 'mi casa' is Spanish for 'my house'," Tadashi said.

"Whatever," Fred shrugged Tadashi's comment off.

"If you don't speak a language, then just use English." GoGo said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Fred asked.

"Is being an idiot fun?" GoGo said. "Because that's what you sound like."

Fred mock-pouted.

" **It's really not," Honey Lemon said.**

" **Listen, nitwit," GoGo growled. "A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for-"**

" **Welcome home, Master Frederick," a butler opened the front door next to Fred.**

" **Heathcliff, my man!" Fred greeted. Fred regarded his friends who were staring at him in surprise. "Come on in, guys. We'll be safe in here." Fred fist bumped his butler and walked in.**

 **Baymax trailed behind everyone and fist bumped Heathcliff. "Balalala." Baymax said, waving his fingers in the air.**

 **Everyone stared at multi-million dollar mansion.**

Tadashi whistled. "I want a house like that!"

"I wish working in a cafe earned that much money," Aunt Cass said, dreamily.

The living room would have plenty of space to fit all of my equipment." Hiro said.

Tadashi laughed.

 **Fred takes the group into what is obviously his comic book room. There were so many action figures, paintings, and decorations.**

" **If I wasn't just attacked by a man in a kabuki mask, this would probably be the weirdest thing I've seen today," Wassabi commented, staring at a painting of Fred with wings, a buff body, and a spear in hand while riding a white tiger.**

"This is Heaven on earth for a comic book nerd." Wasabi commented.

"Fred, why don't you write and design comic books for fun?" Hiro asked. "You obviously enjoy reading comics. Why not create your own stories and characters?"

Fred considered the question for a minute.

"That's actually a good idea." Wassabi said.

"It'll certainly be entertaining." Honey agreed.

"Plus it'll give you plenty of stories to share, besides the stories in your favorite comic book franchises." Tadashi added.

"I would be honored." Fred's eyes widened. "I just need some inspiration."

"Write about what you know." Honey suggested.

 **Hiro sits down at a table and starts drawing a picture.**

 **Baymax walks up to him. "Your body temperature is low."**

" **Yeah," Hiro says, distractedly. Baymax leans over Hiro and hugs him from behind, using a heating program to warm Hiro. Hiro decides to roll his eyes and ignore the robot. Fred and the others decide to lean against Baymax for warmth.**

 **Hiro finishes his drawing and regards his friends. "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"**

" **Yes! It's a bird!" Fred answered, pointing at the picture.**

" **No, the guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it," Hiro said, frustrated.**

" **Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state," Baymax confided.**

"It's not going to improve mine," Tadashi muttered. "At this rate, apprehending the man in the mask will improve my chances of having a heart attack."

"You worry too much," Hiro told Tadashi.

"Why don't we just call the police?" Wassabi inquired.

"Because calling the police is lame!" Fred said. "That's not what a hero does."

"What are we going to do about it?" Honey asked.

"Only time will tell." Hiro said. Everyone looked at him. "No pun intended."

"That was a good one." Fred complimented.

"' **Apprehend him'? We don't know who he is," GoGo said.**

" **I have a theory," Fred interceded. "Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than… Alistair Krei." Fred pointed at a picture of Krei on his TV screen.**

"That's creepy," Honey Lemon said. "You said that before we watched this part."

"No, it isn't. I'm just consistent with my theories," Fred said to Honey Lemon.

" **What?" Hiro asked, doubtfully.**

" **Think about it. Krei wanted your microbots and you said no. Rules don't apply to a man like Krei," Fred said.**

" **There's no way. The guy is too high profile," Hiro disagreed.**

Tadashi thought about both sides of the argument. Krei had motivation for stealing Hiro's microbots, but his brother has a point. Krei couldn't simply sneak out at night without getting noticed. This mystery is a real head-scratcher.

" **Then who was the guy in the mask?" Honey asked, tentatively.**

" **I don't know. We don't know anything about him," Hiro said, rubbing the back of his neck.**

" **His blood type is ab-negative," Baymax said. "Cholesterol levels are-"**

" **Baymax, you scanned him?" Hiro asked, cheerfully.**

" **I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs," Baymax answered.**

"Tadashi, you're a genius," Hiro said, excitedly. "You programmed in Baymax the exact clues we need to find the masked man."

"Thank you," Tadashi said. "The lack of sleep required to invent and program Baymax was definitely worth it."

"You can say that again," Aunt Cass said. "Baymax will certainly come in handy when I'm not around to take care of the two of you." Aunt Cass pointed at her two nephews.

"Baymax needs to worry about one of us," Tadashi said, pointing his thumb at Hiro.

"Says the guy who ran into a burning building. Even I'm not crazy enough to do that," Hiro retorted.

"You did try to apprehend a villain all by yourself," Tadashi shot back good-naturedly.

"I had Baymax with me!" Hiro argued.

"You would have been killed if Honey, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi hadn't shown up to save you," Tadashi countered.

Hiro was about to respond, but didn't have an angle to argue back.

"He's got you there, Hiro," Fred said, laughing.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

" **Yes! I can use the data from your scan to find him," Hiro cheered.**

" **You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo. And that might take, I don't know, forever," GoGo said.**

"That's true," Tadashi said.

"There might be another way to find him faster," Hiro said.

" **I just have to look for another angle. Got it! I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor," Hiro looked at Fred's action figures and got an idea. "Actually, if we're going to catch this guy, I'm going to need to upgrade all of you."**

" **Upgrade who now?" Wassabi asked.**

" **Those who suffer a loss require help and support from loved ones," Baymax said.**

" **I like where this is heading!" Fred said, enthusiastically.**

"I don't like where this is heading!" Tadashi said.

"Why not?" Fred asked. "It's awesome!" Fred was silent for a moment, thinking. "If we're going to become super heroes, I'm going to write comic books about us!" Fred cheered.

"This is dangerous!" Tadashi said. "Being a hero isn't like what you see in comic books or movies. Heroes can die."

"Name one fictional hero who died," Hiro said, testily. "Any hero."

"Xena, for one," Tadashi said.

"Good point," Honey agreed.

"Name another," Hiro said.

"Peter Parker in 'The Amazing Spider-Man' comic books," Tadashi answered.

"Fair argument," Wassabi said.

"Let's just watch and see what happens," Hiro suggested. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

" **We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!" Wassabi argued.**

" **Hiro, we want to help, but we're just… us," Honey said.**

" **No, you can be so much more," Hiro contradicted.**

" **Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in," GoGo said.**

" **Can you feel it? You guys, do you feel this? Our origin story begins. We're gonna be superheroes!" Fred cheered.**

" **Arms up," Hiro said, scanning the group. "The neurotransmitter must be in the mask. We get the mask and he can't control the bots. Game over."**

"I'm not gonna lie, that's a good plan. Short and simple," Tadashi said. "I hope you guys think of a strategy on how to fight him effectively. Without a strategy, the plan won't work."

Everyone considered this for a moment. Tadashi is right. If they just go in the fight feeling trigger-happy, the group will be overwhelmed quickly.

"The man in the mask definitely has the upper hand with those microbots," GoGo said.

 **Hiro helps everyone to design their superhero costumes. Honey's weapon included balls of sticky goo that can immobilize a person. Heathcliff agreed to pretend to be the man in the mask by letting the group "attack" him. GoGo's costume included having wheels for feet. Fred's costume is a blue lizard that can jump high into the air and breathe fire. Wasabi's costume included lazer hands that can cut through anything. Hiro created red armor for Baymax for extra protection.**

"I have to admit, those costumes are pretty cool," Tadashi said, feeling proud of his friends and brother.

"I think we should all design costumes and be superheroes!" Fred suggested.

Tadashi groaned. He thought the costumes were impressive, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong. In comic books, movies, and TV shows, heroes often get hurt and lose people they love. Being a hero came hand-in-hand with sacrifice and he didn't want that for his brother. Hiro has lost enough as it is. Aunt Cass is the only family Hiro has, since Tadashi and Hiro's parents died a long time ago and his future counterpart isn't around anymore to look after Hiro.

It was no secret that being a superhero came at a cost. The cost often involved the heroes loved ones and friends. The Green Arrow in the CW tv series is a perfect example of what it's like to lose people close to you. The Green Arrow lost his mom and dad. The Flash lost his mom and his dad was falsely convicted of murdering the mom.

Tadashi hoped that when they all went back to their time, Tadashi will remember this experience and change his decision to save Callaghan. He respects Callaghan immensely, but he couldn't make the same choice again. Not after seeing how much suffering it caused his family and friends, especially Hiro.

" **Woohoo!" Fred cheered.**

" **I love it!" Honey said.**

" **Not bad," GoGo commented.**

" **Anybody else's suit riding up on them?" Wasabi asked.**

" **Hey, guys!" Hiro said. "Check this out." Hiro appeared, wearing his costume. "I'd like to introduce, Baymax 2.0."**

" **He's glorious," Fred commented.**

"That's awesome, Hiro!" Honey said.

Tadashi thought the suit contradicted Baymax's huggable design, but other than that, he thought the suit looked amazing.

" **Hello," Baymax greeted. Baymax noticed a butterfly and started chasing it.**

 **Hiro stepped in front of Baymax. "Hold up. Focus."**

"You changed something, didn't you?" Tadashi asked. "I know that look. That's a look you get when you're about to do something crazy."

"There's a look?" Hiro asked.

" **Show them what you got, buddy. The fist, show them the fist," Hiro said. Baymax obeyed and shot a rocket fist at a wall.**

"I knew it!" Tadashi said. "So much for Baymax being non-threatening."

"It's cool! It's not like I'm gonna use him to hurt anybody."

Tadashi groaned.

" **Rocket fist make Freddie so happy!"**

" **That's just one of his new upgrades!" Hiro said, excitedly. "Baymax, wings."**

"This is going to be a heart attack waiting to happen. Unbelievable," Tadashi said, putting his head in his hands.

"Come on!" Hiro smiled. "It's Baymax. He won't let anything bad happen to me."

Tadashi had to admit that Hiro has a point, but as much as he trusts Baymax, this whole situation made him nervous. Tadashi tried to keep an open mind about this. Maybe Hiro will get through this and be okay. Maybe this is what he needs to find closure.

 **Hiro climbs on top of Baymax's back and secures himself by attaching his magnetized hands and shoes to the magnets on Baymax's back. "Thrusters." he orders.**

 **The rockets on Baymax's feet light up. "I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."**

" **I fail to see how you fail to see that this is awesome!" Hiro says, enthusiastically. "Full thrust."**

 **Hiro and Baymax shoot forward. The group watches and ducks when Baymax turns around flies high in the air. Hiro doesn't appear to have any control when they almost fly into a statue. Hiro and Baymax reach the San Fransokyo bridge and decide to take a breather.**

"That was close," Tadashi said.

"No kidding," Aunt Cass said, biting her nails.

" **Oh, man!" Hiro spoke. "Maybe that's enough flying for today."**

"When has a rush with danger ever stopped you?" Tadashi asked. "You were more than happy to go back to bot fighting after we were arrested."

"I don't know," Hiro said, enjoying himself. This was the greatest thing he's ever seen!

" **Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily," Baymax observed.**

" **Which means what…?" Hiro asked, dubiously.**

" **The treatment is working," Baymax said.**

Tadashi smiled in relief. He's glad that his brother's future counterpart is starting to enjoy life again. He deserves to be a kid and have fun. Tadashi always tried to stay positive and happy when times were hard. Whenever Hiro was having a bad day, Tadashi would do everything in his power to get Hiro to loosen up and laugh. That's how their relationship works: Hiro often turns to Tadashi for advice and Tadashi does everything he can to help. Hiro makes him proud every day.

 **Baymax frees falls off the bridge and Hiro starts to scream. "Oh, no!" Hiro yelled. Baymax shoots off right before they hit the water. "Whoo!"**

"My heart just jumped into my throat!" Wassabi said, who has a powerful fear of heights.

"Are you sure this is safe, Tadashi?" Honey asked.

"Baymax will take care of Hiro. Don't worry." Tadashi answered. "Trust me, if Hiro fell, Baymax would catch him."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in that robot." Aunt Cass said.

"I wouldn't have introduced him to you guys if I didn't." Tadashi said.

 **They fly through the city, performing loops and turns. Baymax appears next to a skyscraper and Hiro looks at his reflection in the glass.**

" **Yes!" Hiro cheers.**

 **Hiro and Baymax sit on a statue, watching the sunset. "That was…" Hiro couldn't find the right word.**

" **Sick," Baymax finished for him. "It is just an expression."**

" **That's right, buddy," Hiro said. "I am never taking the bus again."**

"I don't blame you," Tadashi said.

"Baymax trumps a bus any day!" Fred said.

" **Your emotional state has improved," Baymax said. "I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care."**

" **What?" Hiro said, obviously unhappy with the conversation change. "No, I don't want you to deactivate. We still have to find that guy."**

"I almost forgot about that," Tadashi said. "As much as I don't want you near that guy, Hiro, I understand why you feel the need to catch him. If our places were reversed, I would do the same thing. I would make sure that guy is brought to justice."

Hiro felt a warm feeling in his chest after hearing his brother's words. Hiro doesn't always show it, but his brother is the most important thing in the world to him.

" **So, fire up that super-sensor," Hiro ordered.**

 **Baymax stood up and activated his super-sensor. "Functionality improved. 1000% increase in range. I have found a match on that island." Baymax pointed to the location of the man in the mask.**

 **The scene changes to see Hiro, Honey, and GoGo riding on Baymax's back.**

" **Killer view," GoGo said.**

" **Yeah. If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this. But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it." Wasabi said.**

"Yup." Wassabi said. "I've been afraid of heights ever since I climbed a tree and lost my grip. I fell back first on the ground and had to go to the hospital, because broke my spine. I've never dealt with heights until seeing this alternate timeline."

" **There. Baymax, take us in," Hiro said.**

 **Baymax landed. The group walked around to find the front entrance. The group hears a noise and everyone starts throwing weapons at the attacker. Everyone opens their eyes to see that it's…**

" **That was a bird," Fred said.**

Everyone started cracking up.

"That was good," Hiro said. "All that freaking out for nothing."

"The looks on your faces was great!" Tadashi laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

" **At least we know our gear works," Honey says, trying to relieve the tension.**

It worked for everyone watching their future counterparts react. Tadashi started laughing to the point where he was crying.

 **Wasabi impatiently and sloppily cuts a hole in the wall. Everyone slowly steps inside.**

"Worst hole cutting ever." GoGo comments.

Wasabi rolls his eyes.

" **Six intrepid friends led by their leader, Fred," Fred starts singing. "Fred's angels, harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic."**

"'The amulet'?" Tadashi questioned.

"Where do you come up with these weird ideas?" Wasabi asked.

"I'm gonna use that as my theme song in the comic book I'm gonna write!" Fred said.

" **The amulet is green. It's probably an emerald," Fred continued singing.**

" **Fred, I will lazer-hand you in the face!" Wasabi threatened.**

" **Shhh," Hiro said. "Any sign of him, Baymax?"**

" **This structure is interfering with my sensor," Baymax answered.**

 **Honey looked to her right and saw that there is a door open. "Guys, you might want to see this."**

 **They walk in the room to see dismantled equipment stacked on the floor.**

" **What do you think it is, genius?" GoGo asked.**

" **I'm not sure. But look," Hiro pointed at the bird symbol on a piece of the equipment.**

 **Hiro and the group walk upstairs to find a large computer with a picture of Krei in the security footage. Hiro rewinds the footage to see that Krei invented a machine that defies the laws of transportation. A woman who is obviously the pilot enters a pod and prepares to launch the pod into the vortex. The pod enters the vortex, but communication with the pilot became disrupted and the portals went out of control.**

" **Oh, no!" Honey gasped.**

" **The government shutdown Krei's experiment," Hiro said.**

" **And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back," Honey added.**

" **The guy in the mask is Krei," Hiro said.**

 **The man in the mask appeared behind group and threw a large piece of debris at them.**

Tadashi's eyes went wide with fear.

Everyone gasped at the screen.

 **Baymax uses his body to protect the super-heroes. Everyone is coughing, but otherwise are uninjured.**

" **Baymax, get us out of here," Hiro said. "Go for the transmitter. Behind his mask."**

" **What's the plan?" Wasabi asked.**

" **Get the mask," GoGo answered.**

"That's a goal, not a plan." Tadashi said.

" **For real, what is the plan?" Wasabi asks loudly.**

 **Everyone goes after the man in turn, but are unable to get the mask. The heroes weapons start working against them instead of benefitting them. The man in the mask manages to overwhelm them and prepares to crush them with a microbot hammer. Hiro and Baymax fly around and distract the villain. The masked man shoots his microbots upward and hits Baymax. Hiro falls off of Baymax and lands on the masked man. Hiro and the masked man fall down the stairs. Hiro takes a moment to overcome his dizziness and grabs the mask that fell onto the floor between him and the villain.**

 **Hiro stands up and glares at the villain. "It's over, Krei," he says.**

 **The man stands up and faces Hiro. The man in the mask is…**

" **Professor Callaghan?" Hiro recognizes the man's face and stares at him in disbelief.**

"That's impossible," Tadashi said. "How in the world did he survive?"

" **The explosion. You died," Hiro said, confused.**

" **I had your microbots," Callaghan said.**

" **But, Tadashi. You just let him die. He went in there to save you," Hiro said, in tears.**

" **That was his mistake!" Callaghan yelled.**

"I guess he didn't want to be saved," Aunt Cass said, bitterly.

"So, I tried to save him and died for nothing," Tadashi said, angrily. Tadashi seemed to have lost all respect for his former professor.

Hiro flinched. Hiro knew what would happen next. Hiro knows himself well enough that he would never take losing his brother lightly. Hiro hoped that he wouldn't lose Tadashi's respect.

 **Hiro's face changed into a look of white-hot rage and hatred. "Baymax, destroy." Hiro said, darkly.**

Tadashi's eyes widened at the screen. He had never seen that look on Hiro before. He never imagined that his death would break Hiro to the point of seeking revenge.

Tadashi turned to Hiro, who had his head in his hands, seemingly unable to watch himself kill Callaghan.

"Hiro…" Tadashi said, softly. Tadashi didn't know what to say. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and put his arms around him in a comforting hug.

Hiro allowed Tadashi to hug him. Hiro hated seeing himself so broken and angry. Knowing that Tadashi is alive and well here in this time made Hiro feel a little better. Hiro buried his face in his brother's chest, unable to watch what happens next. Tadashi has always been so supportive and reassuring, even when he sees the worst side of Hiro.

" **My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax protested.**

" **Not anymore," Hiro growled, removing the healthcare data chip.**

" **Do it, Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro yells. Callaghan backs away in fear.**

Tadashi held onto his brother, trying to shield Hiro from looking at the screen. Tadashi watched the scene with a growing fear for Hiro's emotional state. Killing Callaghan would destroy Hiro. Tadashi realized that he didn't really care what happened to Callaghan, because his former professor was so indifferent about being the cause of his death. The only thing that mattered to him now was Hiro.

Aunt Cass put her hand on Hiro's back. She knew Hiro's future self was wrong to try to kill Callaghan, but she couldn't say that she blamed him.

 **Baymax pursues Callaghan and shoots his rocket fists at him. Hiro's team desperately tries to stop Baymax.**

" **Stop! He's getting away!" Hiro yelled.**

 **The mask falls out of Hiro's grip and lands within reach of Callaghan, who picks it up and uses the microbots to escape. Honey picks up the healthcare data chip and inserts it into Baymax, bringing him back to normal.**

" **My health care protocol has been violated. I regret any distress I may have caused," Baymax said.**

"You can look now, buddy," Tadashi told Hiro. "It's over. Callaghan got away."

Hiro looked up at the screen, the guilt fresh in his mind. The guilt was lessened by his relief that he is not a murderer.

" **How could you do that? I had him!" Hiro barked at his team.**

" **What you just did, we never signed up for," Wasabi scolded.**

" **We said we'd catch the guy. That's it," GoGo said, angrily.**

" **I never should have let you help me!" Hiro snapped. "Baymax, find Callaghan."**

" **My enhanced scanner has been damaged," Baymax admits.**

 **Hiro growled in frustration. "Wings." Baymax flies upward with Hiro on his back. "Fly!"**

 **The group yells after him to come back, but Hiro ignores them. Hiro opens his garage door and leads Baymax inside.**

" **Your blood pressure is elevated," Baymax said. "You appear to be distressed."**

" **I'm fine," Hiro growled. "There. Is it working?"**

" **My sensor is operational," Baymax confirmed.**

" **Good," Hiro said. Hiro tries to open Baymax's access port.**

" **Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?" Baymax asked.**

" **Yes," Hiro said. "Open!"**

" **My purpose is to heal the sick and injured," Baymax said.**

 **Hiro feebly tries to open the access port. "Baymax, open your access port."**

" **Do you want me to terminate Professor Callaghan?" Baymax inquired.**

" **Just open!" Hiro shouted, ignoring the question.**

" **Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.**

" **Yes! No! I don't know!" Hiro said, uncertainly.**

"Don't do this." Tadashi prayed.

" **Is this what Tadashi wanted?"**

"This is the last thing I would have wanted." Tadashi admitted.

" **It doesn't matter!" Hiro yelled, trying as hard as he can to open Baymax's access port.**

" **Tadashi programmed me to aid and-" Baymax was cut off.**

" **Tadashi's gone!" Hiro banged his fists against Baymax's chest.**

Aunt Cass started crying her eyes out at this point. She never wanted this to happen to Hiro. Seeing him like this pulled at her heartstrings.

Honey, Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, and Tadashi had heartbroken expressions on their faces. Hiro means so much to all of them. It isn't fair that Hiro is so depressed. Tadashi's death isn't fair. It isn't right that someone as good as Hiro was hit so hard with grief.

Hiro didn't look surprised at his reaction. He doesn't like this feeling, but the hatred his other self feels towards Callaghan doesn't shock him in the least. Callaghan deserves to die for killing Tadashi. But unlike his future counterpart, he doesn't want to be the one to end Callaghan's life.

"Callaghan deserves to die for killing you," Hiro said.

Everyone looks startled.

"You don't mean that," Tadashi said.

"Yes, I do," Hiro said. "I don't want to be the one to kill him, but he shouldn't be allowed to get away with murder. I don't care what his motivation is for starting the fire."

Nobody knew what to say to that.

" **Tadashi's gone," Hiro said, beginning to cry.**

" **Tadashi is here," Baymax said.**

" **No. He's not here," Hiro denied.**

 **A video recording appeared on Baymax's stomach where Hiro pressed his forehead. "This is Tadashi Hamada. And this is my first test of my robotics project." The microphone feedback reverberated in the room. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"**

 **Hiro gasped in alarm.**

" **The seventh test of my robotics project," Tadashi continued. "What? What?" When Tadashi turned Baymax on, Baymax's arms started flapping uncontrollably. "Stop!"**

 **Tadashi appeared again, looking tired and his hair was unkempt. "Tadashi Hamada again, and this is my 33rd test of my robotics project." All the lights go out.**

Everyone laughed. "That was you?" GoGo asked. "I wondered how the lights went out that night. SFIT didn't have electricity for at least a day."

"Sometimes you have to fail one hundred times in order to succeed," Tadashi answered.

 **Tadashi pulled out a flashlight in front of Baymax's screen. "I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So, let's get back to work."**

 **Hiro looked down for a moment and looked back at Baymax's screen, teary-eyed.**

" **This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is my 84th test," Tadashi yawned. "What do you say, big guy?"**

" **Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax spoke.**

" **It works?" Tadashi asked. "He works! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Tadashi said, gleefully. "I can't believe it!"**

 **Hiro watched Baymax's screen with a teary smile.**

Hiro smiled at the scene. "You're such a big nerd." He joked.

Tadashi ruffled his hair playfully.

"I'm glad that you stuck with inventing Baymax," Hiro said. "Baymax will save lives one day, thanks to you."

Tadashi gave Hiro a grateful smile.

" **Okay. Big moment here. Scan me," Tadashi said.**

 **Baymax obeyed. "Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy."**

" **I am. I really am. Wait until my brother sees you. You're gonna help so many people, buddy. That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care," Tadashi's voice stopped.**

 **Hiro put his hand on the screen where Tadashi's face paused on Baymax's screen. Hiro wiped his eyes, still smiling. "Thank you, Baymax."**

 **Baymax didn't respond.**

" **I'm so sorry," Hiro apologized.**

Wasabi bursts out crying now. "That's so sad and beautiful! I… I get emotional sometimes."

Fred puts a hand on Wasabi's shoulder in understanding.

Tadashi hugs Hiro and Hiro returns the hug. Aunt Cass wraps them both in a group hug. "I love you both." she says.

"Love you, too, Aunt Cass," Hiro and Tadashi say in unison.

" **I guess I'm not like my brother," Hiro says, looking ashamed.**

"Don't beat yourself up, Hiro," Tadashi said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

" **Hiro," GoGo appears behind Hiro. The team follows her in the garage.**

" **Guys, I… I…" Hiro faltered.**

 **GoGo understands what he's trying to say and pulls him into a warm embrace. "We're going to catch Callaghan and this time, we'll do it right."**

" **Maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time," Wasabi said.**

 **Hiro facepalms himself. "Oh, man."**

" **Nah, it's cool. Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper," Fred said.**

Tadashi turned to his friends and mouthed the words 'thank you'. Tadashi wanted to thank his best friends for being so nice to Hiro. Hiro had a hard time making friends because of his big brain. Many people Hiro's age felt threatened or intimidated by Hiro's intelligence. Tadashi is glad that his own friends accepted Hiro and now his little brother didn't have to be lonely anymore with only Tadashi to talk to.

" **Hiro, we found something you should see," Honey said, holding a hard drive in her hand.**

 **Hiro plugs the hard drive into his computer and the security footage appears on the monitor.**

 **The security footage reveals Callaghan trying to attack Krei. "Krei, you did this!" Callaghan is held back by guards. "You knew it wasn't ready!"**

" **Callaghan? He was there?" Hiro asked.**

" **He was such a good man. What happened?" Honey asked.**

" **I don't know. But the answer's here somewhere," Hiro rubbed his chin.**

" **Wait, wait! Stop," Honey said. "There he is."**

" **With the pilot," Hiro said. "Hang on." Hiro fast forwards the footage and zooms in on the name on the pilot's helmet. "The pilot was Callaghan's daughter. Callaghan blames Krei."**

"I didn't know that Abigail died like that," Wasabi said.

"I wondered why he spoke of his daughter in past tense when I first met Callaghan," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass felt a slight twinge of sympathy for Callaghan. She saw her own reaction when she lost Tadashi and wouldn't wish that on Callaghan, despite the fact that he's the reason Tadashi died in the future timeline.

Tadashi felt resentment and compassion for Callaghan. He resented Callaghan, because the college professor didn't care that he started the fire that killed him in the future timeline. Tadashi felt compassion for him, because Abigail is the only family he had and now she's gone. Tadashi understood why Callaghan would feel hatred towards Krei, the man responsible for the death of his only living family member. Tadashi wondered if he would feel differently if he were in Callaghan's shoes. How would he feel if someone put Hiro in so much danger? How would he feel if he lost Hiro and never saw his brother again? Tadashi flinched at the thought.

" **This is a revenge story," Fred added.**

" **So, what are we waiting for?" Hiro put his helmet on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The scene changes to see Krei Tech. Alistair Krei is giving a speech to present the opening of his business.**

" **This beautiful new campus in the culmination of a lifelong dream," Krei said. "But none of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger and set us on the path to a bright future."**

" **Setback?!" Callaghan yelled. Callaghan grabbed Krei with the microbots. "Was my daughter a setback?" Callaghan asked, fuming with anger.**

" **Callaghan! Your daughter was an accident," Krei said, fearfully.**

" **No! You knew it was unsafe. My daughter is gone because of your arrogance." Callaghan used the microbots to rebuild Krei's portal directly above the new college campus.**

" **What are you doing?" Krei demanded.**

" **You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine. Now I'm taking everything from you." Callaghan growled.**

Honey shrank in her seat after hearing the venom and hatred in Callaghan's voice. This isn't the kind professor she thought he was.

GoGo had a really hard time respecting Callaghan for seeking revenge.

Fred and Wasabi looked at each other.

Aunt Cass glared at Callaghan.

Hiro understood where Callaghan was coming from, but knew that the professor is wrong to do this. Hiro's future counterpart became just as bad as Callaghan by attempting vengeance.

Tadashi looked at his professor with pity. Callaghan is a very different person now because of his grief and anger.

" **You are going to watch everything you've built disappear. Then it's your turn," Callaghan said.**

" **Professor Callaghan!" Hiro and his team appeared.**

Tadashi silently prayed for the safety of his brother and his best friends. He is impressed and proud of Hiro's personal growth. Hiro is now using his intelligence to save people. Tadashi didn't like the super-hero gig, but he can try to accept it. Tadashi might offer to join his brother and friends if he is allowed to remember watching the future. Maybe Fate will let him remember.

" **Let him go!" Hiro demanded. "Is this what Abigail would've wanted?"**

" **Abigail is gone!" Callaghan yelled.**

" **This won't change anything. Trust me, I know," Hiro reasoned.**

 **Callaghan's face softened slightly. Callaghan's face appeared to show a mixture of guilt, sympathy, and remorse.**

" **Listen to the kid, Callaghan. Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want," Krei offered.**

" **I want my daughter back!" Callaghan hissed. Callaghan attacked the group, who barely managed to dodge the microbots.**

" **Go for the mask!" Hiro ordered, climbing on Baymax. Hiro and Baymax attacked Callaghan head-on, but were grabbed by the microbots and swung in a circle. Hiro flew off Baymax and through a window. Hiro quickly found himself being lifted off the ground and into the air.**

"Oh, God! No!" Aunt Cass cried in dismay.

 **Callaghan picked up Baymax and forcefully body slammed him in the Krei Tech sign.**

" **Baymax!" The team yelled in unison. "Leaping into action!" Fred cried, breathing fire.**

 **Meanwhile, the Krei Tech ceiling debris quickly dispersed from underneath Hiro. The 14 year-old desperately tried to grab something to prevent himself from going into the portal. Hiro managed to grab a piece of metal to hang onto.**

Aunt Cass grabbed Hiro and held on as if his life depended on it. She couldn't lose another one of her babies. Hiro and Tadashi weren't her biological kids, but they are the closest thing she will ever have towards children. She loves being a surrogate mother. Hiro and Tadashi made her life joyful, happy, and having the chance to raise them is the best thing that ever happened to her.

 **GoGo found herself trapped in a ball of microbots, Fred got trapped by microbots holding onto the arms and feet of his suit, Wasabi was trapped between two pieces of** **cement, Honey used her weapon to protect her by creating a ball around her.**

 **Hiro lost his grip on the metal managed to grab a rope and he held on to dear life. The group continued to try to get Hiro's attention.**

Tadashi was trying really hard not to panic. His heart was hammering in his chest like crazy. Tadashi started saying a mantra in his head, telling himself that everything would be alright.

Hiro noticed Tadashi's worried expression. Something in Hiro's gut told him that he would survive this encounter with Callaghan.

" **I know how to beat him," Hiro said. "Listen up! Use those big brains of yours to think your way around the situation. Look for a new angle."**

 **Wasabi used his laser-hands to make a hole through the cement, Honey used her weapons to have the microbots pull her out of the small dome, Fred used the tongue in his suit to pick up the sign that will cut him free of the microbots, GoGo used the wheels on her hands and feet to cut her way out.**

 **Meanwhile, Baymax is pinned down by an overwhelming amount of microbots.**

" **Baymax!" Hiro cried.**

" **Hiro," Baymax said. Baymax burst his way through the microbots and flew straight for Hiro.**

 **Hiro let go, knowing Baymax would catch him.**

" **I love that robot!" Krei smiled.**

 **Callaghan, having none of it, pinned Krei to a wall.**

 **The team started running next to each other as Hiro started talking. "Okay, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots. They'll get sucked up into the portal.**

"Woohoo!" cheered Fred.

" **Now that is a plan!" Wasabi grinned.**

" **Honey, Fred, can you give us some cover?" Hiro asked.**

" **Like you have to ask," Fred said, enthusiastically.**

" **Let's do this, Freddie!" Honey said.**

"'Freddie'?" Fred said. "I just picked a name for the character representing me in my new comic book."

"What about your super-hero name?" Hiro asked.

"Just wait. It'll come to me." Fred said.

" **Smokescreen!" Fred yelled.**

 **The group manages to break up as many microbots as possible. Callaghan uses the bots to hold Baymax in place.**

" **This ends now!" Callaghan said, clearing agitated. Callaghan summoned another wave of microbots, but it didn't come.**

" **Looks like you're out of microbots," Hiro said. "Baymax!" Baymax breaks free and points his fist over Callaghan's face. "Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being. But we'll take that." Baymax takes the mask and crushes it in his palm, causing the microbots to fall away. Baymax takes Callaghan safely to the ground.**

 **Hiro spots the portal on the ground. "It's still on! We have to shut it down!"**

Tadashi agreed with future Hiro. A portal that strong could suck in anything too close in range. Tadashi wanted to jump into the screen and pull Hiro out of there.

" **We can't! The containment field is failing!" Krei said. "The portal is going to tear itself apart!"**

" **We need to get out of here, now!" Hiro and everyone started running, but then he noticed Baymax wasn't following him. "Baymax!"**

" **My sensor is detecting signs of life. Coming from there," Baymax pointed at the portal. "The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper-sleep."**

" **Callaghan's daughter," Hiro realized. "She's still alive."**

"No way," Hiro said.

"How is that possible?" Tadashi asked.

" **Abigail," Callaghan said, hopefully.**

" **Let's go get her," Hiro said to Baymax.**

" **You'll never make it," Krei protested.**

" **She's alive in there," Hiro shot back. "Someone has to help."**

"That's exactly what Tadashi said before he went to save Professor Callaghan in the fire," GoGo pointed out.

"That's ironic," Fred said.

"I guess now I understand why you ran into that fire, Tadashi. Not doing anything to help will leave a negative effect on a person's conscience. You were just doing what your conscience was telling you to do." Hiro said.

Tadashi put his hand on Hiro's shoulder and gave him a proud smile.

 **Hiro and Baymax enter the portal and see beautiful blue, purple, and white clouds.**

" **Careful! There's Krei Tech debris everywhere." Hiro said.**

 **Hiro and Baymax dodged the debris and located Abigail. "Come on, buddy. Let's get her home." Hiro said. "I'll guide you out of here. Let's go!"**

 **Hiro tells Baymax when to dodge the debris and cheers when they get close to the exit. Baymax notices a large piece of debris headed straight for them!**

"Look out!" Aunt Cass cried in horror.

 **Baymax uses his body to shield Hiro as the debris crashes into Baymax. "Baymax!" Hiro yells in dismay. Baymax's armor is destroyed. Hiro reaches for Baymax, yelling his name.**

" **My thrusters are inoperable," Baymax tells Hiro.**

"Oh, no," Hiro whispers. "Please, no. Not this."

"This can't be happening!" Wasabi shouts.

" **Just grab hold." Hiro said. Hiro pulls Baymax to the pod.**

" **There is still a way I can get you both to safety," Baymax said. Baymax lights up his rocket fists at the back of the pod. "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."**

Tadashi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He spent so much time programming Baymax and he loves the gentle robot.

Hiro's reaction was very similar. This was like watching his brother die all over again.

" **What about you?" Hiro asked.**

" **You are my patient," Baymax replied.**

" **Baymax-" Hiro stuttered.**

" **Your health is my concern," Baymax finished.**

" **Stop! I'm gonna figure out-" Hiro cut off.**

" **Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.**

" **No. There's gotta be another way. I'm not gonna leave you here. I'll think of something." Hiro argued.**

" **There is no time." Baymax said.**

" **Please. No," Hiro said, crying. "I can't lose you, too."**

Everyone had unshed tears in their eyes. This was too gut-wrenching!

" **Hiro, I will always be with you." Baymax said.**

 **Hiro couldn't hold back the tears that were now streaming down his face. Hiro hugged Baymax tightly. Hiro spoke when the hug ended. "I'm satisfied with my care."**

 **Baymax deactivated and released his rocket hand to push the pod to safety. Hiro watched helplessly as Baymax fell further away into the portal. The pod flies out of the portal right before it deactivates.**

 **Wasabi notices Baymax is nowhere to be seen and asks, "Baymax?"**

 **Hiro closes his eye and puts his head down in grief while everyone else looked shocked and sad.**

 **The scene changes to see Abigail on a gurney, heading to an ambulance. "Miss, can you hear me? What is your name?" a nurse asks.**

" **Abigail Callaghan." Abigail replies, weakly.**

" **You're gonna be fine. We're taking you to the hospital," the nurse tells Abigail.**

 **Callaghan is forced into a police car near the ambulance that will take Abigail to the hospital. Callaghan watches helplessly as his daughter is put in an ambulance, but he can't go with her. Hiro and his team watch as Callaghan is arrested and they slowly leave the crime scene.**

"I guess that's fair. He got his daughter back, but he's going to jail instead of sitting next to her in the ambulance." Hiro said.

Tadashi agreed with Hiro. Going to jail is punishment enough for Callaghan being responsible for his death.

 **The scene changes to see Hiro in SFIT unpacking equipment for school. He pulls out Baymax's rocket hand and fist bumps it.**

"You must really miss him." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, he's a good friend," Hiro agreed.

Tadashi put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

 **Hiro notices something in the rocket hand and finds the green healthcare data chip with the name 'Tadashi Hamada' written on it.**

 **The scene goes dark. "Ow?" Hiro says.**

" **I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro." Baymax greets Hiro.**

 **Hiro chuckles in relief and pushes his bangs off his forehead. Hiro doesn't say anything. He throws his arms around Baymax as tightly as he can.**

Cheers could be heard from everyone in the room. Everyone is thrilled that Baymax, their friend, is back!

 **Baymax wraps his arms around Hiro and closes his eyes.**

 **The scene changes to see Hiro riding on Baymax and the team following them. "We didn't set out to be superheroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what we're gonna do. Who are we? We're Big Hero 6." Hiro narrated. The screen goes blank.**

"Very cool!" Wasabi says.

"Now what do we do?" Fred asks.

"You are going back to your own time now," Fate said, his words appeared on the screen.

"Will I remember this?" Tadashi asked.

"That is up to you," Fate said.

Everyone looked befuddled. "What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Tadashi has to choose one of two options: He can choose to forget and let time resume to the events you just watched." Fate explained.

"The other option?" Hiro pressed.

"Or he can choose to remember this experience and learn from it." Fate said.

"So, Tadashi will get a second chance to live?" Hiro asked, hopefully.

"If he desires to." Fate answered.

"Will it put my family and friends in danger if I choose to remember?" Tadashi asked.

"No," Fate said. "What is your decision?"

Tadashi paused to look at his friends and family. Each and everyone of them looked anxious. Tadashi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Will my family and friends remember?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes," Fate asked.

"I want to remember. I want to live." Tadashi told Fate.

Tadashi and Hiro immediately found themselves in front of the burning building. Tadashi remembered everything that he saw about the future.

"Come on! We need to get help!" Tadashi told Hiro.

Hiro ran next to his brother and noticed a woman with her cellphone. Hiro jogged up to her. "Did you call 911?" he asked.

"They're on their way," she replied.

"Good." Hiro said.

"Hiro, we need to find Aunt Cass." Tadashi said.

The two boys managed to find their aunt. They told her what had happened.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" she cried, hugging them.

Hiro and Tadashi got into Aunt Cass's car and she drove them home. The group decided to save celebrating for another time. Hiro and Tadashi got home and walked up to their shared room.

Tadashi noticed that Hiro looked troubled about something. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. It's just… thanks for not… you know." Hiro trailed off.

"I'm not gonna leave you and Aunt Cass. I promised you before, didn't I?" Tadashi said.

"I know. For a moment, I thought you might decide that the afterlife is a better place and…" Hiro couldn't speak anymore.

Tadashi understood and pulled Hiro into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm never going to abandon you again. I'd miss you too much if I did." Tadashi said, trying to lighten the tension. "Now, time to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night." Hiro said. Hiro fell into an easy and pleasant sleep.


End file.
